The present disclosure relates to an illuminated vehicle component. More particularly, present disclosure relates to an illuminated vehicle component such as a user interface for operating (e.g., adjusting, activating, opening, etc.) one or more systems within a vehicle.
Motor vehicles such as cars, trucks, SUVs, vans, etc. include various vehicle systems that are configured to be selectively operated by a vehicle occupant through the manipulation or actuation of a user interface (e.g., button, switch, lever, handle, etc.). For example, a motor vehicle may include a plurality of buttons or switches that are associated with the operation of power window systems, power sun roofs, power mirrors, power seats, audio systems, video systems, communication systems, navigation systems, etc.
Such switches may include a marking (e.g., text, graphics, etc.) to assist a vehicle occupant in operating the switches. Further, such switches may be lit from behind to illuminate any such markings on the switches. Switches of this type may be molded and then painted. After the switches are painted, the switches can be laser etched to remove a portion of the paint and provide for the marking. This process can be expensive and can require specialized labor. Therefore, there is a need to eliminate the painting and laser etching process for such switches, or any other vehicle component, in order to simplify manufacturing and lower associated costs. There is also a continual need to improve the aesthetics of components within a vehicle.